Hell Hath No Fury
by Plain J
Summary: New Moon A/U. Edward doesn't come back. Bella is no longer the weak human the Cullen's thought her to be. This is what happens when she grows a backbone and shows them what she's really made of; shows them that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephenie Meyer does.**

In Forks, about nine months after the birthday party in New Moon.

* * *

><p>Bella tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets tangling around her limbs. Her heart rate picked up as she started to whimper from the image behind her eyelids.<p>

_The ropes binding Charlie to the chair were too tight. So tight in fact, that his hands and feet had turned blue from the lack of circulation the day before. There was a pool of blood surrounding his limp body; the faint drip could be heard falling from the cuts on his limbs. _

"_Daddy." Bella whined across the room. "Wake up, Daddy. You gotta fight. The pack will find us soon; you just have to fight."_

_Suddenly, Victoria was in front of Bella's face, snarling. "Seems like your dogs are gonna make an appearance. Too bad they're gonna be too late to save daddy dearest." She smirked, never breaking eye contact from Bella as she made her way to Charlies lifeless body. Grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back, Charlie was jolted back to reality from his unconscious slumber. Charlie managed to rasp out 'Bella' before the knife in Victoria's hand sliced across his throat. _

"NOOOOOOOOO! CHARLIE!" Bella jolted upright in her bed before turning back into her pillow screaming. The warm embrace of a wolf hugged and rocked her until she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

***X*X*X*X*X***

Bella stood back a moment to admire her new truck that she's saved her last six months of salary to buy. A 2009 Jeep Cherokee. It may not have been the priciest car on the lot, but it fit the new her; not the weak human that they thought her to be.

As she was about to reach for the door handle, a cold hand touched her shoulder. Without thinking twice about it, Bella let the dagger fall from inside the sleeve of her jacket; the one made of her beloved Jacob's bones. Turning quickly, Bella smiled at the hiss she heard from slicing the knife through the wrist, making the hand that used to reside on her shoulder fall to the ground. A high pitched bell-like voice yelled "Bella!" as they both dropped into crouches, the pixie holding her hand less arm to her chest.

Upon realizing who it was, Bella rose out of her crouch, but only slightly, keeping her stance and shoulders squared. "What the fuck do you want Alice?" Alice blankly stared at her former friend as if she was an alien, confused at the turn of events. "Well Pixie? I'm waiting."

"I thought you were dead, Bella." Alice rose out of the crouch, looking back and forth between her stub of a wrist, and the hand twitching on the ground a few feet away. "Why did you attack me? How were you able to succeed?"

"None of the shit you just spewed answers my question. Now, either tell me what you want, or I'll cut off the other hand. You do realize that it is not re-attachable, right?" Bella told the Pixie with a smirk.

At the look of horror that crossed Alice's face, Bella started to laugh. When Alice picked up her hand, and it did fail to reattach, she looked up at Bella as if someone ran over her puppy. This just made Bella laugh harder, clutching at her sides. "Bella, what happened to you? You were never this cruel."

"Still, you haven't answered my question. Last chance. What…. The fuck…. Do you…. Want?"

Alice, still clutching her hand less wrist, looked at the ground as she answered. "I had a vision. It was splotchy and missing parts, but I saw Victoria coming after you. I thought she succeeded because I haven't received another vision of you since. I came to see if it was true, to try and help Charlie if I could."

"HA!" Bella almost didn't recognize the wicked sound coming from her mouth. It sounded a bit deranged. "Why would you care? YOU left ME, remember? Without so much as a 'see ya later, have a nice life'. Why the fuck would you care if I was dead or alive anyway?"

"You're my sister, Bella. Of course I care!"

"Bullshit! If you cared, where were you the last nine months, huh? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when she killed my Jacob? HOW ABOUT MY FATHER, ALICE? WHERE WERE YOU?" Treacherous tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away with vengeance.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so so-"

"Don't you dare fucking apologize, Alice. It won't bring Jacob back. It won't erase the pain of watching my father suffer in his last moments of life."

"Charlie?" She whispered.

"Yes, Charlie. I had to watch her torture and kill him. There was nothing I could do, for three days, Alice. Three fucking days! The wolves killed her, but not before she killed Jacob. When all of you left me, Jacob took care of me, wanted me, loved me. He brought brightness back into my life." By now, Bella's steam had worn down a bit. She was sick of being sad; sick of crying. "This knife," Bella waved the dagger around that cut off the small vampires' hand, making Alice flinch. "It was Jacob's last gift to me. For protection. It was carved from his bone. His last request to his brothers." Bella fingered the tooth that had belonged to Jacobs' wolf form hanging from her neck, holding back her tears best as she could. The memories were still painful.

Bella reached for the car handle behind her back. "Leave Alice. Leave me alone if you know what's good for your own health. You should also let that mind reader know that I'm coming for him."

Alice let out a screech as Bella opened the car door. "You bitch! What are you gonna do to Edward? His future disappeared!" Bella felt the other hand on her arm, attempting to pull her around. She smiled to herself, hoping Alice would give her a reason. Turning sharply to the right, her right hand shot out with the knife, slicing threw Alice's neck, immediately followed by her left with another knife, completing the cut, making her head fall to the ground. Bella kicked it into the nearby woods, thankful for the trees surrounding her house making it less likely that anyone had seen. Sitting on top of the vampires' body, Bella lit a cigarette while pulling out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, It's me. I need some help."

"Sure, Bella. Whatcha need?"

"Is anyone available to help me pull this vampire into the woods? I gotta burn her, but for bein' so small, she weighs too much for me.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Slow down Sam, I'm fine. Please just send someone to my house to help me dispose of the problem. I shoulda been on the road by now, and this stupid Pixie set my schedule back by at least an hour."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

Sam, Embry, and Quill were there before she finished her smoke.

Embry picked Bella up, spinning around while Quill whooped and hollered about what a bad ass Bella was. Sam grabbed the vampire by the arms, pulling her off into the woods with Embry following closely behind him.

"Hey, don't forget her hand." Bella said while pointing at the still twitching object next to the car.

Quill tossed it to Embry, and then turned around to look at Bella with a smile. "What's gotten into you, Hells Bells?"

She tossed the cigarette butt while giving him a sly smile, "I told the pixie bitch to back off and leave me alone."

Sam and Embry reappeared soon after the sweet smoke hit her nose. "You know you just killed a Cullen, right?" were Sam's genius words of wisdom.

"Yeah, and?" she replied, unfazed.

"I really wish you would tell us what you were planning, Bells. We could help you."

"No, Sam; I already told you, the less you know the better. Thank you for helping me with the cleanup; now, I must be on my way." With that, she jumped into her car and started it up, loving the way it purred at her. Rolling down the window she said, "I'll keep in touch. By the way, tell Seth thanks for last night."

First stop was Alaska.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Meanwhile, somewhere in Texas~*~*~<strong>

Two vampires were working on closing up their house, packing a couple of bags into their truck to take with them.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're headed Shug?" The beautiful blond asked her mate.

"Not sure yet, Hon. All I know is that, after we hunt, we're to head Northwest, and we will be in the right place."

"Well, what about J? When is he gonna be back?"

"He's not. After we hunt, he'll find us, then we'll head out.

After locking up the gate, their truck headed off down I10 West, Their new adventure about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's all I've gotten so far, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm gonna shoot for updating once a week. We'll see how it goes though.**

**Anyone following Best Served Cold: I have a few chapters to post soon, just trying to keep details in line, and finish it without it feeling rushed. I'm doing my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Even the not so great reviews, it helps me to improve my writing. Special thanx goes to vampir3.s3duction, and kayjay112- thank you for the helpful ideas and the enthusiasm you show! Story rec's at the bottom.**

**Also- there were a few small changes I made to chapter one if you'd like to skim threw it real quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Peter was driving, Jasper watching the scenery out the passenger window; Charlotte in between them, singing with the radio. Lost in his own thoughts, Jasper remembered the last encounter he had with Alice, back in March.

_Jasper came back from hunting a few hours before planned wanting to talk to Alice without the rest of the family listening in. Walking through the house, he found her in their bathroom talking to some unknown person on the phone. _

"_I don't know! I can't see her anymore!"_

"_Well," a man's voice replied, "figure it out. She's essential to the plan."_

"_All I can assume is that she's dead. I haven't heard anything back from Vic or Riley yet. Wait," After a pause, she finished, "I gotta go. Call you back when I can." Clicking the phone shut, she bounced out of the bathroom, smiling widely. "Hey Jazzy! You're back early." She says before planting a peck on Jasper's lips. She stills for a moment, lost in a vision. "Jazzy," she whines, "Why are you leaving? Don't you love me anymore?"_

_Momentarily forgetting the phone call, he replies, "I need some time away from the family Alice. I can't deal with my own emotions because everyone else's are so overwhelming."_

"_No." She deadpanned, " You're not leaving me. You belong here with me."_

"_Alice, it's too much! I can't deal with everyone's emotions anymore." Jasper exclaimed while packing a bag. "Edwards denouncement, Rosalie's guilt, Esme's sense of loss, Emmett's depression, hell even Carlisle is going through so much turmoil that it can bring me to my knees. It's too-" Jasper pauses what he's doing and looks at Alice with his brow furrowed in concentration. "You know, Alice, everyone has all of these negative emotions. Everyone, except for you. I feel nothing but glee coming from you lately. Why is that?"_

"_Don't go to Texas, Jazzy. Those _monsters_ are nothing but bad influences. If you go, you'll revert to your old diet. I've seen it." Jasper could taste the deceit coming from her it was so thick._

"_You didn't answer my question, Alice. Why are you feeling deception? What are you hiding?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything, Jazzy." She said while stepping close to him, sliding her hands up his chest._

_Removing her hands and taking a step back, he says, "You're lying."_

"_Jazzy, I- ow!"_

"_What are you hiding Alice?" He growls while squeezing her wrists. "Who was on the phone?"_

_Alice froze before her whole aura changed; her face becoming an emotionless mask, her voice taking on a harsh edge. "You're ruining everything!" She said with a snarl while ripping her hands out of his grasp. "You and me Jazz. We're supposed to be at the top; the rulers of the vampire world. If you'd just leave that stupid human alone! We could have it all!"_

"_Wait. _That human_? Are you talking about Bella? What does Bella have to do with anything?" When he got no answer, he asked again, "Who was on the phone, Alice?"_

_Crossing her arms over her chest, Alice replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." When Jasper started stalking towards her, she took off, and was gone. Not wanting to wait around anymore, Jasper left a message on the house phone telling the others of what happened before he took off for Texas._

"Jasper!" Charlotte yelled into his ear while snapping her fingers in front of his face. When Jasper shook the thoughts from his mind, and turned his attention to her, she asked, "What has you all rigid? You're projecting some crazy emotions there too."

Just thinking about the last time I saw Alice. When I called her out about lying to me, it's almost like she had a split personality. Is it possible for vampires to have something like MPD? Her whole demeanor changed. Now that I really think about it, her emotional pattern changed too. I don't know how to explain it."

Peter interrupted while taking the next exit. "It's time to stop and wait. Isn't there a Cullen house here Jasper?"

"Where we at?" Jasper asked.

"Just outside of Cedar City, Utah."

"Yeah, turn left off this exit, two stoplights down, take another left. After about twenty three miles, the driveway will be on the right."

"Well, that's where we are supposed to be. We won't have to wait too long for shit to hit the fan."

* * *

><p>Bella had been riding along towards Alaska for four hours, singing along with Less Than Jake that was blaring through her speakers. The grumble in her stomach let her know it was time to stop somewhere. With the delay Malice had given her, it was already getting dark. She should have been to Denali by now. That would have given her plenty of time to crash for a few hours and start immediately with her search in the morning. Now she'd have to finish the drive in the morning.<p>

"Nah, I'm only an hour out. I'll get something to eat then finish the drive before I crash." She told herself. Pulling into the first drive-thru she saw, Bella got a chicken sandwich with a black coffee. She quickly downed the food before pulling back out onto the highway.

(An hour later)

Bella pulled into the first motel she saw. After securing a room, she pulled around to the back where it was. While getting out of her truck, Bella heard a bell-like laughter. Tensing, she cut her eyes in the direction it came from. A bleach-blonde woman was hanging on the arm of a short and stout, balding man. His speech slurred, proving he was beyond drunk. They walked to the door next to the one Bella rented for the night.

"Damn, little lady, your hands are freezing. Let's get you inside and warmed up." He slurred while jingling the room key.

She laughed again, her high-pitched voice exclaiming, "I told you I have poor circulation. I'm always cold."

"Vampire!" Bella barely hissed, knowing she would hear. The blonde's figure went impasse while peeking a glance at Bella.

"Dan, honey, I left my purse in the car. I'll be right in, let me just go grab it real quick."

"Kay, I'll be waiting." Mr. Short and stubby walked into the room, leaving Bella and the blonde being the only ones in sight.

Cutting right to the point, the blonde looked through guarded eyes, hissing at Bella. "How do you know of us?"

Letting her arm go behind her back, Bella let the knife hidden in her sleeve drop into her palm. "I know enough. I'm no danger to you. I would say I'm not a danger to your meal, but by the color of your eyes, I know you're not gonna eat him. So you must be a succubus." The wheels started turning in Bella's head. "Wait. You're a Denali, aren't you?"

"How do you know of us! " She demanded again.

"Where are the Cullens? I have a score to settle with them."

A smile split across her granite features. "Oh, I know who you are. You were their human pet that they left behind." When Bella said nothing, the vampire held her hand out to her, she said, "I'm Tanya." After a moment of Bella not returning the gesture, she let her arm drop. "I understand why you wouldn't like me. I was the one Eddie ran to when you first showed up in their lives. He didn't want you then, and he doesn't want you now. I mean, just look at you, you're nothing special. No wonder he left you and found solace in my bed. Too bad they left; he was great in the sack. Knew all the right spots." She hummed while running her hands down her own torso. "Gives me the chills just thinking about his hands on my body."

"Well, Tanya was it?" Bella didn't wait for an answer. "Are you gonna tell me where they are, or not?"

"Ummm. I think not. They obviously don't want you to find them. That's why you were left behind. Like some silly human could keep my Edwards attention. That's just foolish thinking!" She said laughing.

Bella struck with lightning fast reflexes while Tanya was doubled over in fake mirth; the bone knife slicing right through her neck. Watching Tanya fall to the ground, Bella started laughing. "You shoulda just told me where they are."

After looking around to be sure no one was in sight, Bella huffed while pulling the vampire to the back of her truck. Not being able to lift her, she dismembered Tanya, throwing the pieces into the trunk after lowering the back seat, making more room. "So much for stopping for sleep. I'm gonna need more coffee." She huffed to herself, throwing her bag back into the front seat. Figuring there was no point in staying in Alaska, since the succubus said they left, Bella looked at the first Cullen property she was headed for. "Utah, here I come."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Until my next update, here are some great stories to check out:**

**Wouldn't it be nice by Miss Dare (J/B)**

**Just this once by Sweet Dulcinea (J/B)**

**He who dares, watches by fr333bird (J/E)**


End file.
